


Fine Amnesty

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 14 Days of Love 2017 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Background Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter - Freeform, Background March/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Background Relationships, Day 1: Fooiinne, F/M, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, Public Display of Affection, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Bitty tells Jack all about Valentine's Day at the Haus.





	

“Oh my, Jack, you should have seen it,” Bitty said. “I swear they were counting down to the very second.” He held his phone against his ear with his shoulder and took the pie crust from the fridge where it had been chilling. “As soon as it hit midnight, Chowder and Caitlin were all over each other, kissing like nobody’s business. I haven’t seen such a display since, goodness, last Winter Screw. Only with less alcohol involved.”

Bitty laughed. “Yes, Lardo had the score cards all ready to go. Perfect 10s from everyone but Holster, but I think that was because,” Bitty stopped, looked around, then whispered, “Ransom and March were cuddling and being cute on the couch right next to him.

“Hmm, what else? Oh! Nursey and Dex were holding hands all day. Dex’s face was all pink and he was glaring something fierce, but that boy would not let go of Nursey’s hand for love nor money. Nursey was just as pleased as punch. He forgot all about being ‘chill’ for almost a whole hour.”

Holster walked into the kitchen carrying a cellophane-wrapped basket. “Special delivery,” he sang. “From your sugar daddy, Bitty.”

“You hush, Holster. Sweetheart, you didn’t have to send me anything. You know I’m coming up this weekend.” Bitty unwrapped the basket and began to take out the contents. “Apples… is this a fruit basket? Butter, flour… Jack Zimmerman, did you send me a pie baking basket?”

Holster groaned. “Here we go.”

Bitty looked Holster dead in the eye and said into his phone, “Jack honey, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful, loveliest boyfriend I could hope for. I wish you were here with me right now so I could give you a big ol’ kiss. Thank you so much.”

Holster shook his head and turned to leave.

Bitty raised his voice. “And I wish your butt was here, too, so I could give it a big ol’ squeeze.”

“Enjoy this while you can,” Holster said from the hallway. “The Valentine’s Day fine amnesty ends in a few hours, and tomorrow it’s double fines for all PDA and pet names so we can snap up all that sweet discount chocolate. Tell Zimmermann to send his wallet; we both know you won’t be able to knock it off with the pet names and I need to stock up on Reese’s peanut butter hearts.”

“Oh, ha ha. We aren’t that bad,” Bitty called after him. “And you hush too, Mr. Zimmermann.” He sighed. “I really do wish you were here. I sure am looking forward to seeing you this weekend.

“Well, you know if it was up to me, we’d talk for hours, but if you have to go… Anyway, I was in the middle of baking a pie before I got all distracted, so I'll let you go. See you soon, honey. Love you, good bye.”

Bitty hung up his phone and got back to work on his pie. He was just pulling it out of the oven when there a knock on the front door. Someone answered it and there was a round of enthusiastic greetings – obviously somebody they knew. He didn’t think anything more of it until someone stepped through the kitchen door.

“Hey, Bits.”

Bitty spun around. “Jack? What on earth?”

Jack walked over to him and took him in his arms. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to see you.”

Bitty pulled him down into a deep kiss. “I’m so happy to see you sweetheart, but you didn’t have to come all this way. I mean, with your schedule... And you sent me that adorable basket…”

“I didn’t want to miss fine amnesty,” Jack said and Bitty had to kiss him again.


End file.
